hitorijime_my_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6
The sixth chapter of the manga series Hitorijime My Hero by Memeco Arii. It is within the second volume. Summary Kousuke begins to dwell on the stress of hiding his and Masahiro's relationship, and the stress it is putting on Masahiro who shouldn't have to worry about such problems. It begins to create a distance between the two, which they refuse to acknowledge or do anything about. Characters * Masahiro Setagawa * Kousuke Ohshiba * Natsuo * Ayaka Houjou * Asaya Hasekura * Kensuke Ohshiba * Mitsuru Fukushige * Tsuyoshi Yamabe * Jirou Yoshida * Yunge * Shigeo * Mary Plot Warning: Spoilers Ahead! Chapter 6 Chapter six starts with Ayaka venting about her love life to Kousuke at Relax Bar Mary, Kousuke not actually paying attention to what she is saying. Ayaka notices her friend is restless, as Kousuke's mind is on Masahiro not the conversation at hand. He chooses not to tell Ayaka about Masahiro, not wanting to deal with the trouble and opts to leave believing Masahiro does not work today. Upon entering the Oshiba home, he learns that only Asaya and Kensuke are there, as Masahiro has been called to work. Kousuke teases Asaya regarding wanting to be alone with Kensuke, and Asaya fires back at him about knowing about him and Masahiro going to a love hotel and the risks of doing that seeing as the two are hiding their relationship. Kousuke explains that he is very careful regarding what they do, and Masahiro still worries himself sick despite this. Masahiro is becoming distant from Kousuke due to the anxiety that comes with hiding their relationship, and work starts piling up for Kousuke causing him to be very stressed. Masahiro makes Kousuke a fancy bento which he ends up not giving to the man, he begins talking to his newfound group of friends which is seen by Kousuke who is nervous that now that Masahiro has a support group of friends their relationship will fall apart. Masahiro gets invited to play a sports game with his friends, but he denies it as he states it is "not his speed." He instead goes to the Ohshiba home to see Kousuke, where the man is attempting to destress but it is difficult when his stress is mainly coming from his relationship with Masahiro and he is with Masahiro questioning what they are doing together. Chapter 6.5 Chapter 6.5 starts with the friend group (Fukushige, Yamabe, Yoshida) and Yunge is present speaking about the girls they like, and they begin to converse about Masahiro's type is small cute girls. Kousuke overhears this and teases Masahiro about it, seeing as he is neither cute or small and Masahiro still loves him. The next day, the couple is walking and come across a pet shop which they go into. Allowing Masahiro to freak out over how cute the animals are within the shop, seeing Shigeo and instantly loving him. The two return home, where Kousuke teases Masahiro for his behavior around the cute pet shop animals. Despite his teasing, he still finds himself thinking about the stress of their relationship and the cons of it. Quotes Category:Chapters